'82 Nissan Skyline R30
Description Debuted for the 2018 lineup amid a several-year boom in the number of Japanese vehicles in the Hot Wheels range. The '82 Nissan Skyline R30 is iconic, but lesser known than its more famous forbearers the C10 "Hakosuka" GT-X , C110 "Kenmeri" GT-R, and the R30's later successor, the R32 GT-R. The R30 Skyline's claim to fame was on the Japanese TV series "Seibu Keisatsu" in the 1980s and later with Jay Kho's 'Wild Card' DR30 RS Turbo Skyline. Versions The''' '82 Nissan Skyine R30''' has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 2018 card From the back of the 2018 card: Born: 1982, Musashimurayama, Japan Designer: Nissan Famous on tracks, TV and a huge cultural icon in Japan, the R30 is a rare gem in the car world. Groundbreaking for its time, the engine design laid the foundation for many future epic cars, making it a legend around the globe! Trivia * The initial '82 Nissan Skyline R30 was modeled after Jay Kho's "Wild Card" DR30 Nissan Skyline RS. See Also *Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 *Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR32) *Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 *Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-R *Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-X *Nissan C10 Skyline Wagon *Nissan Skyline C210 *2009 Nissan GT-R *'17 Nissan GT-R (R35) Gallery Hot-Wheels-2017-82-Nissan-Skyline-R30-Carded.jpg|International Card '82 Nissan Skyline R30 US Card.jpeg|US Card 1206.jpg|2018 - 1st colour '82 Nissan Skyline R30 2nd Color US Card.jpeg|Skyline R30 2nd Color US Card '82 Nissan SKY Line R30 - FJY21 Card.jpg|'82 Nissan SKY Line R30 82R30SkylineRear.JPG|Rear R30SKylineRearDetail.JPG|Rear Detail R30SKylineBase.JPG|Base 2018-01-03 17.44.17.jpg|Skyline R30, wheel swapped and detailed. 2018-01-03 17.44.06.jpg AZ9A3634.jpg|'82 Nissan Skyline R30 AZ9A3637.jpg|'82 Nissan Skyline R30 '82 Nissan SKY Line R30 - FJY21 Loose.jpg|'82 Nissan SKY Line R30 '82 Nissan SKY Line R30 - FJY21 Loose.jpg|'82 Nissan SKY Line R30 Skyline_R30 White 19.jpg Skyline RS (KDR30). Nightburnerz 1-10. Rearvue.JPG 82' Nissan Skyline R30.JPG Nissan Skyline RS (KDR30).JPG 20190208_184423.jpg 63A8A478-6E89-48EC-AE69-315315F24835.png|FJV44 - 2018 Factory Fresh 10/10; 06/365 AFBFC12E-5D9B-448A-AAB3-65BA41912CC2.jpeg|FJV44 - 2018 Factory Fresh 10/10; 06/365 B7E04D3B-AE74-4835-9DBE-1F9DA9C75E5B.jpeg|FJV44 - 2018 Factory Fresh 10/10; 06/365 A95D12FA-4FB4-4352-80D1-909CA1136E73.png|FJV44 - 2018 Factory Fresh 10/10; 06/365 7A349579-F26B-4C51-89FF-9A1E166C8C7B.png|FJY21 - 2018 Factory Fresh 10/10; 169/365 7F48CA59-03FD-4577-8FA2-A5A863E5047F.jpeg|FJY21 - 2018 Factory Fresh 10/10; 169/365 873C6C87-5FDE-4D9C-B5DD-D0719F3AD287.png|FJY21 - 2018 Factory Fresh 10/10; 169/365 352B2265-CD39-472E-88BD-B3978F1D9A48.png|FYD11 - 2019 Nightburnerz 1/10; 48/250 971A278A-69E2-4FE6-92D6-AA71E27C9C17.jpeg|FYD11 - 2019 Nightburnerz 1/10; 48/250 F1B8FF06-E36A-4DF7-8E8F-1DB4A3883358.jpeg|FYD11 - 2019 Nightburnerz 1/10; 48/250 Nissan Skyline R30 - Zamac 00.jpeg|Nissan Skyline R30 - Zamac Nissan Skyline R30 - Zamac 01.jpeg|Nissan Skyline R30 - Zamac E31C38FE-D2FB-48FD-B9C8-333AA398D1F8.jpeg|GJP84 - 2020 JH3 Premium (1/4) C1975926-C7FF-44E6-91FB-38274E593D40.jpeg|GJP84 - 2020 Japan Historics 3 (1/4) Skyline RS (KDR30) BF1FE5D1-5524-4C11-9157-B371E72E16D6.jpeg|GJP84 - 2020 Japan Historics 3 (1/4) Skyline RS (KDR30) 9C3BD0FD-B42F-4909-820A-D1C4C5CFA2FA.png|GJP84 - 2020 Japan Historics 3 (1/4) Skyline RS (KDR30) 4D78B8D5-AE66-4EC1-A61B-AA76C2D6DA50.png|GJP84 - 2020 Japan Historics 3 (1/4) Skyline RS (KDR30) 33CB8CAE-432A-4499-9C9F-38CE016185A9.png|GJP84 - 2020 Japan Historics 3 (1/4) Skyline RS (KDR30) GJP84 2020 JH3 Skyline RS (KDR30).png GJP84-right.png Category:Nissan Cars Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Ryu Asada Designs Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Japanese Vehicles Category:Skyline Cars Category:Factory Fresh Series Category:New for 2018 Category:JDM Cars Category:Right-Hand Drive Cars Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Night Burnerz Category:1980s Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Coupes Category:1:64 Category:2020 Hot Wheels Category:Car Culture